


Apple from the Vine

by VinnyGothika



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), sparbossa-fandom
Genre: "fem" terms used for men, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Modern Era, Obeah, Sensuality, Stress, bohemian style, controlling relationship, high society pricks, unhappy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyGothika/pseuds/VinnyGothika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pirates, modern university AU no one asked for, but ate at my brain till I wrote it</p><p>Barbossa's happy, really he is....okay he's struggling, badly.<br/>Stressed, and bombarded daily with classes, wedding plans and a stifling fiance, he could use a week off....or perhaps a lifetime..<br/>Everything's kinda been the same for so long, until a strange.... in fact very strange young man gets into one of his classes.<br/>Hector's annoying and bogged down life just might change for the better.</p><p>(Next chapter in workings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You are a raging sea  
I pull myself out every day  
I plead insanity  
Because I can’t leave but I can’t stay  
-Sheryl Crow

The blooms were full and healthy, vibrant red’s, blushing pinks, pastel purples, and riveting yellows on grass or forest stalks of green. Each bouquet tied with ribbons or wrapped in lace, lain out for choosing. The shop a veritable library of the floral kind, as to be expected with the eagerness of wedding bells. The planner offered each sample for viewing, the woman herself filled to the brim with nearly the same excitement of the bride to be. Sure a wedding meant a cash gain for her, but she could hardly deny that she greatly enjoyed each ceremony. Seeing the happy couple, their hands linked, and love in their eyes, ready for partnership, ready for a life together. It meant just as much to one Gisele Ventora that she could plan a couple’s happiest day, as the money did.

Since the moment this couple had walked in the blond had seen nothing but happiness from the soon to be bride. So upbeat and lovely, her hair deep red, and her eyes an attractive lit up hazel. Annalene Avalona was an all-around beautiful woman, and her pep was just adorable. Her fiancé, well…. Now that Gisele thought about it she hadn’t spoken much with the older man, he seemed quite content to let his partner do all of the talking and planning, in fact she wasn’t even really sure she’d heard much out of him outside of a few words, two of those being his first and last name.

He’d smiled at Annalene on occasion when she found something that caught her fancy, but didn’t seem too keen on giving his own input. This wasn’t an uncommon practice though, the blond had seen it many times, some men just simply didn’t care for all the hustle and bustle of wedding planning. She did wonder though about the man, he and Annalene were a bit of an odd couple but he seemed kind. His eyes were a deep shade of blue, older features with a scar that ran down across his left eye. He had a greying beard, that was curly and in some cases considered scraggly in its presentation, with likewise long wavy hair that was also greying and framed his face.

The Organizer could see highlights of an orange red color running through both his hair and beard, traces of what must have been a deep lively hue at one time. A blue bandanna held back his locks from his face, which matched the blue of his long brocade and lapelled coat. Knee high black boots, with deep grey jeans, and a white dress shirt half unbuttoned completed the look. All in all, the man looked a bit out of his timeline, but he wasn’t unattractive. Gisele lost herself for a moment in the observing of the man, and had begun trying to puzzle out if his shark tooth earring was real and if that was a snake emblem on his necklace when Annalene caught her attention with the flowers once more.

Orchid’s, white with vivid pink at the center. “Oh look at these ones.” The bride to be turned to her fiancé and held up the sample of flowers. “What do you say to orchids? They’re so lovely, or maybe the hibiscus?” There was but a slight quirk of a smile from the bearded man and he nodded a bit, but didn’t seem too interested. Gisele smiled at the redheaded woman as she turned back. “I think we’ll go with the orchids.” Yet another decision made with little to no input from the soon to be husband, it was a bit odd honestly. There wasn’t a concern, a comment, or even a complaint from him, he almost seemed not present. She decided to change that, or at least get a few more words from the blue eyed man.

  
“So, out of curiosity, I know that Ms. Avalona works as a secretary at the EITC, what’s your occupation Mr. Barbossa?” She asked, holding her clipboard of lists to her chest in a relaxed fashion. The older man stepped forward some and looked to mull the words over for a moment before speaking. “……I teach literature…. At Tortuga University.” It came out slightly cut, as if he were watching his speech, changing it before speaking as one might do with an accent, or someone who isn’t a native English speaker. It then made a bit more sense to Gisele in that moment, perhaps it wasn’t that he was being rude or didn’t care, maybe he was foreign.

______________________________________________________________________________

Fresh outta high school, they were young, some of them very young if they’d left high school ahead of time. Some were in their first year at university, obvious by their large clueless looks, and evident immaturity….. then again not everyone grew out of said immaturity so age mattered little. The teachers at Tortuga University were a unique bunch themselves, and with this wave of new students crashing in it seemed things were to get more interesting, and more crowded. All in all though, many of the students would be gone before the first semester even completed, dropped out, switched classes, or changed majors, there were a few reasons. Tia Dalma stood outside her classroom watching the flood of students file through the hall looking for classes. Her dreadlocks were pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head, and her lips were turned in a pleasant smile.

Between the inconsistent masses of students, a set of familiar boot steps made her alert, and she fell right in next to the literature teacher. “New classes.” She said with a grin his way and he gave a half assed grunt in return. “Aye, an be more of a chance te have em drop out on me.” The woman gave a laugh shaking her head. “As if dis ever bothered you before, don’t dink I don’t know, you frighten dem intentionally.” The older man smirked at the red dressed woman, and she crossed her arms at him. “Not be me fault, ifn’ they be too soft they not be takin’ a class with Barbossa.” He shined up the green apple he held on the lapel of his coat and took a bite. Tia just gave a laugh shaking her head. “Well try not to scare away too many of dem dis time.”

The hallway cleared after a few more moments and the dance instructor left him to his class, returning to her own. The class was near absolute silent except for a few small conversations that pattered out when he entered. Hector walked to the front tossing a few files he had in his other hand on the desk, and taking another bite of his apple. He didn’t regard the students right away, allowing them instead to settle in, his blue eyes glancing around at them. A few shifted in their seats uneasily and he held back a laugh. After a few more bites of the apple and an unsettling silence he spoke. “Hector Barbossa…. don’ call me professor…. nor Hector, nor teach, nor prof, or any other bloody ripped apart word.” He saw a blond young woman grimace at his firm tone and odd speech. “It be Barbossa, an only Barbossa.” He snatched a list from the file on his desk and gave an amused look to the same blond when she noticed his long, slightly curved nails. His sea eyes scanned over the names before he gave a small huff of laughter looking up. “Will Turner?”

A young man with dark brown hair pulled back in a tie and a goatee glanced up, his hazel eyes meeting that of the teachers. “Yes?” The grey haired man stepped over, boots tapping on the floor. “Ye wouldn’t happen te be related te a man by the same name would ye?” The brunette student sighed and nodded shifting the scarf at his neck so it rested more comfortably. “Yes my father is William Turner as well.” He didn’t like the attention of everyone on him, well except of course that of his girlfriend, Elizabeth Swann, who’d looked unhappy since the moment she saw their odd professor. “Ol’ Bootstrap Bill? I was in college with em.” Will gave an audible groan at hearing his dad’s nickname and caught the slight laugh his girlfriend gave, before he dropped his head into a hand. Of course this man knew his father, lucky him. His nail moved back up the line of names and he hummed before speaking and cutting off the amusement of the blond in front of Will. “Elizabeth Swann.” The brown eyed woman cleared her throat and held up a hand. “Yes…s…Barbossa?” She asked, stopping herself from being so formal despite her wish too. “Ye be keepin in mind, I not give special treatment, even te the governor's daughter.”

Elizabeth looked up at him from her desk and pursed her lips, giving up on any pleasantness. If he thought for one second she would try to coast by in his class without knowing a bit about her, he was severely mistaken. “I hardly expected any special treatment Mr. Barbossa, and you really shouldn’t judge a person simply by knowing their family.” Instead of the anger she expected, the bearded man smirked at her and tapped a finger, brandishing a large stoned ring, on her desk. “Miss Swann, I like ye.” She blinked at him and looked away, brows curved in confusion. The blue eyed man went over a few more names, including a Pintle, who was a short slightly round young man with a bald head, and a Ragetti who was sat next to him, lanky and a bit nerdy with an eye patch over one eye. His students were an interesting bunch this semester, and he could already tell which of them would no doubt be transferring or dropping, maybe even before the week was out.

He dropped the paper back on the dark wood desk and grabbed up his apple again, finishing it off in a few more bites, before tossing the core into a trashcan. He was about to go over the basis of what he’d be teaching in the first half of the semester when the door opened. Everyone glanced toward the new arrival in curiosity, even Barbossa himself. Brown bunched and folded suede boots, led up to a set of fine, almost caramel tanned, hairless legs. The blue jean cutoff shorts were tight and very short, with a colorful sash tied at the waist and what looked like a string of beads and shark teeth hung from it. The shirt airy and light, white, with open cuts to show off the shoulders and a tied fringe like design to it at the end of each sleeve. Dark black dreadlocks were held back with a red bandanna, hair strewn with beads and other shiny trinkets. A curved moustache and a beaded goatee, sat around a pair of full pretty lips, and dark kohl lined the loveliest set of whiskey brown eyes Hector had ever seen.

“Sorry I’m late, bit of trouble finding the class.” The deep skinned newcomer said and shifted the brown book bag hanging off one of his shoulders. The bearded teacher came back to himself after a moment from wherever he’d gone and eyed the young man at the door. “And ye would be?” He asked snatching his list of students up again. A cocky smirk was the first reply from the man. “Sparrow…. Jack Sparrow, savvy?” The only seat left open was one at the front and the black haired young man seemed to sashay over to it, one hand up and his hips moving with such a fluid sensuality one would think it practiced. “Will, Elizabeth.” The blond and brunette couple greeted him with small nods, the woman leaning her chin on a hand. “Hi Jack.”

He slid into the seat and crossed one leg over the other, that smirk still in place, and looked at the professor expectantly. Barbossa’s eyes narrowed, lip curling into what might pass as a smile before he started in on the explanation. However, through it all he found his eyes kept drawing toward the bohemian dressed beauty in the front row, and it had started to annoy him. He never looked close enough at his students to notice what kind of tattoos they had; there was a Sparrow by the way, on his right wrist, and damn it all he was doing it again. When he’d gone over the syllabus and what text book they’d need there was a feeling of relief deep in Hector’s chest. Now, he didn’t have to pay attention to them for the rest of the class, they’d start officially when next they were together. As the students settled into their own conversations however, he could still feel dark eyes on him, and looked up to be faced with that bothersome smirk of the dreadlocked young man.

Some of the students started to leave early when they noticed that was all that would be covered for the day. Elizabeth slung her bag over a shoulder standing with her boyfriend. They passed Jack’s desk along the way, and she smiled at him. “Me and Will are going to get coffee before our other classes, want to join us?” The bohemian styled student grinned with a nod, popping out of his chair, his book bag hung on his shoulder in one smooth movement. Barbossa sat a moment glaring after the caramel skinned man. He’d never been so aggravated by a student on the first damn day of class, and he’d hardly spoken to him. He wasn’t even sure why he was aggravated.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“So whatever is the story of one Hector Barbossa I wonder.” A thoughtful hum escaped the eyelinered man and he wrapped his lips around the straw of his Frappuccino, taking a long drink of the whip cream topped coffee. The blond next to him gave a wave of her hand. “He’s certainly one of the odder teachers I believe we’ve had.” Will sipped his dark coffee and glanced over to the other two with a shrug. “We’ve only just gotten into his class.” Jack tossed a grin his way pushing a few dreadlocks back from his face. “Yes but he’s quite an eye catcher wouldn’t you say?” Elizabeth gave their friend a grossed out huff. “He’s gone all grey Jack, it’s obvious he’s old.” A scoff followed her view and the bohemian dressed man waved one hand about flamboyantly. “As if that matters, he’s handsome.” The brunette man gave a snort shaking his head as they walked back toward the campus. “You’re such a slut sometimes Jack.” An offended gasp followed this proclamation and the whiskey eyed man shook his head. “Am not, I reject such allegations against my intensely beautiful person, and substitute my own more pleasant allegations.”

“He’s our teacher, and for all we know he could be a right ass and fail you simply because you tried to flirt.” Elizabeth continued with a slight laugh and took a drink of her own strawberry Frappuccino. Jack skittered in front of them, the heels of his boots making a slight scrape sound, before he leaned forward, perky ass sticking out a bit. “I would never.” He defended. “Dear Miss Swann just what kind of lad do you think I am? Flirting with a man of educated standard…. And so bluntly? I think not.” The couple started laughing when Jack could no longer hold back his grin, and the blond woman gave his stuck out ass a hard smack as they walked around him. He yelped and rubbed a hand over his backside before catching up with the couple.

Will hummed around a sip of warm coffee before speaking up once more. “Do either of you have any classes with Norrington? I heard he’s attending here.” His girlfriend shook her head and took his arm again. “Not sure yet, you’re probably more likely too, he’s no doubt taking fencing…. You’re still taking that right?” The ponytailed man gave a nod and sighed. “Hopefully he’s gotten over his immature bullying, he was such a git in high school.” The woman gave him a sympathetic look and kissed his cheek, James had always been nice to her, but maybe that was because he’d had a crush on her for a while. She glanced over to Sparrow, who’d gone very quiet at the mention of said man. “Jack, you and James aren’t still a thing are you?” The dreadlocked man shrugged a little, shifting his book bag so the strap was across his chest. “I honestly don’t know, that man is such a hassle to figure out…. Flings, dating, broken up…. We have a near constant on again, off again…. I gave the ghost up. Best not revive it.” He rolled his eyes going back to his drink and received only a nod from his friend.

“Watch it!” Jack released something between a yelp and a gasp as a brunette young woman ran into him, shoving him off the sidewalk, where he nearly ran into a tree in one of the planters. The woman turned laughing and grinning ear to ear. Will snort and shook his head at the Spanish brunette who playfully tormented their friend. “Angelica, as always you are terribly vicious to your oh so charming, only, step brother.” The dreadlocked man said dramatically and shoved her back, making her nearly topple over in her own heeled boots. “Hi Angelica.” Elizabeth smiled, and wiggled two of her fingers on the hand holding her drink in a wave. Jack’s step sister grinned and fell into step beside them, playfully bumping hips with the bohemian dressed man. “Hello Liza, what classes are you and Will taking?” With that the tension of the awkward conversation depleted, and Jack was all too glad for the subject change.

________________________________________________________________________

He didn’t change seats, Hector wasn’t sure why he thought Jack would, but he hoped that maybe he and his two friends would sit elsewhere in the class. However, the next time he was walking into said classroom, there were the three in their same seats, Jack front and center. He wasn’t even sure why he was bothered by that fact. Then again, his head was pounding today, the evening before spent with Annalene ranting to him about more wedding plans. Then when that wasn’t enough, she’d invited her three friends over to his apartment, to rant to them. His living room had been filled with women gabbing like chittering chickens for hours, and on top of that they’d finished off a bottle and a half of his best wine. There were still a few minutes until the class officially began, so he relaxed back into his chair with a heavy sigh and set his booted feet up on the desk, leaning back. He lightly pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to ignore the headache that was making its way across his skull like a spider.

“You look absolutely weathered and tethered my dear Hector.” Deep blue hues cracked open, the teacher not even realizing he’d closed his eyes to begin with. His mind had almost fooled him for a moment that it had been Annalene’s voice, but his fiancé wasn’t a bohemian, dreadlocked, tanned beauty like the young man leaning against his desk, in yet another pair of ripped jean shorts. “I be givin ye the benefit ah the doubt here Sparrow since ye arrived late, but ye not be callin’ me Hector ever again…… It be Barbossa only.” The student didn’t seem put off by his snappy tone, only pursed his lips lightly amused giving a hum. “Well well, so you’re always this much of a crab out of water.” The grey haired man’s brows cinched and his mouth turned in exasperation at the passé nature, but he tried to push it aside. He honestly had no reason to be bothered by this man, his problems were personal and had nothing to do with Jack.

“I like your hat…. It’s…” Jack waved his hand about as if trying to find the words before pointing. “..Big.” Blue orbs rolled to glance to the brim of the navy, feathered hat he’d decided to don today, before he looked back to the man practically laying on his desk. Was he supposed to say thank you for that? Jack didn’t seem to care for an answer though as he moved on to a different subject. “You have a headache don’t you?” Hector raised a single brow at the question, but remained silent still, and as he expected the black haired man filled the silence. “You know; peppermint helps with that…. or apples, you like apples?” He rocked back and forth a bit on his brown boots before giving a charming grin, and showing off a few gold teeth. Gold teeth, like himself, interesting. “Aye, that I do.” He replied and the student stood straight, fiddling a hand in the air. “Eat an apple.” He said, almost in an authoritative tone before he swayed back to his seat, hips moving with each step.

He learned one thing that class, Jack was a terrible student. Well mostly. When given the work he looked ready to fall asleep, or got distracted by one thing or another. His mind seemed to move around in multiple directions at once, and all those directions were a complete mystery to anyone who wasn’t him. Contrariwise, when Hector would read a passage from the text, brown bottle hues couldn’t be strayed from the man, he became captivated, as if caged in the words. He saw many of the other students flinch at his wording of things or even struggle to understand through his speech, but none of these reactions came from the bohemian styled man. In some ways, it was refreshing. Many hated his speech, considered it unintelligent, and uncouth…. Interestingly enough many of those that disliked it weren’t even aware of what ‘uncouth’ meant.

Elizabeth seemed to be his best student in this particular class, not that he was really surprised after the way she stood up to him. She put him in his place and he admired that. He didn’t seem to have any real issues with this group, they were all decent workers, apart from Jack, and most wanted to be there, even though over time some of the desks emptied. He didn’t want to admit it but he couldn’t recall a time when he’d had so many desks filled in one of his classes. Was he really that much of a hard ass? Go figure.

___________________________________________________________________________

The table was worn in some places, cigar burns and whiskey stains from when their father had the occasional disagreement with their mother, and needed to get away. It was familiar under his hands though, their dinner table. Their mother, was actually Jack’s father who’d re-married Angelica’s father, but that was all details. Angelica sat to the right of him, hardly paying attention to her plate of food in order to catch up on some reading for one of her classes. She and Jack had decided awhile back it was just easier to live at home for the time being while going to school. “Jackie, how’re ya liking your classes?” The young man glanced up from his plate where he’d lost himself in thought, to regard Teague. He gave a shrug and took a bite of rice, making sure to swallow before speaking or their mother would snap at him. “They’re alright, I’m enjoyin’ my Literature class.” Their father had been rather quiet that evening, focused on his food and whatever tired thoughts had been kicking around in his head as he sliced through his steak. “I thought you said your Literature teacher seemed like an ass?” Angelica said questioningly as she set her book to one side.

Her step brother gave an uncaring shrug. “He is an ass, but I like him.” Across the table their father gave a huff of laughter into his glass of ice tea and Teague smirked at him. The brunette young woman shook her head and took a bite of vegetables. “You always did like assholes. You seem to attract them.” With that, Jack’s smile dropped, he knew who she was talking about, but he’d prefer not to hear about James yet again. Angelica must have realized her mistake, for she looked at him with sympathy trying to fix where the conversation had gone. “I didn’t mean…” In that moment the younger Sparrow was thankful to his father, Edward Teach breaking the tension to ask his sister about her own classes.

He sat in bed after dinner looking over the reading that had been given to them in Barbossa’s class, but for the life of him he couldn’t focus on it. He was curious what had caused his teacher to be so stressed those days ago. The strain looked terrible on him, he could see the tenseness in the older man’s shoulders, and even around his eyes. Whatever it was, was weighing heavily on him. Elizabeth and Will had given him a bit to think about when it came to their blue eyed professor. He was an older man, and well he was their teacher, so maybe flirting really was out of the question…. But it wasn’t as if he was going to act on it, he wasn’t even sure if Barbossa swung that way. But he was also someone that never cared for ramifications, much to his parent’s chagrin. For some reason Hector interested him like no other had in some time, and this both surprised and worried him slightly.

Perhaps he was just being stupid, then again rarely did he ever act in such a way, regardless of what others said. Maybe he was developing a bit of a crush on the man, it wasn’t unheard of, sometimes crushes on teachers happened. He wasn’t so strange, no matter how old the man was. He supposed he held the same interest in men as his ‘mother’ did, rough around the edges, not a typical man, but a strange hidden allure. Then again, Hector could be an ass, maybe he was just an all-around jerk and Jack was just romanticizing him. He forced himself to focus back on the words in front of him shaking his head at his silliness. He was being ridiculous, caring about a man he knew nothing about, why was he cursed to be such a romantic? He fell for men too easily, James had been proof of that, best to put it out of his mind. He had work to do anyway. He still kind of wondered though…. What was his handsome teacher up too this evening?


	3. Chapter 3

He took another deep drink of his bourbon, blue hues drawn out the restaurant windows, instead of the subject at hand. Each table had a candle at the center, that gave off a gentle glow. Their waiter walked around with an air of superiority, and poured the best wine into clear, perfect glasses. The couple across from him and Annalene oozed high society. He’d forgotten both their names not long after they’d introduced themselves. Hector Barbossa couldn’t feel more out of place. “So what do you do for a living?” Anna gently tapped his hand and he realized he was the one being asked the question, blue eyes turning back toward…. Greg? Craig? Whatever…. The man across the table. He hated double dates, but the redhead next to him loved them. Who had time for so many friends anyway? He took another drink of the bourbon before answering, watching his speech like always. “I teach Literature.” The brunette man seemed very happy, literally too happy, had to be on a hell of a lot of uppers. “Hector is a teacher at Tortuga university.” The redhead woman smiled and took her fiancés hand in hers looking at her partner in pride.

Barbossa gave a slight tight lipped smile her way, and regarded the other woman at the table. Her black hair was up in ringlets and she looked ready to spill out of the top of her dress. Hector would put those two mounds down as the only interesting things of the evening. If only her personality matched her body. “Oh how nice, a teacher.” She didn’t seem at all impressed, in fact her tone was rather condescending. The grey haired man, answered with a scornful smile but didn’t comment on it, instead he took another drink and phased out of the conversation once again.

He allowed his thoughts to tumble over the plank and into the ocean of fantasy, if only for an escape. He cared for Annalene, really he did…. But the amount of high society, and rich class outings she wanted him at was starting to grate on his nerves. He caught Craig asking when the wedding was, and Anna saying rather unhappily that ‘they were still working out the dates’. The professor found himself thinking of the Sparrow in his class. The young man who walked around with his head high, and a charming grin set between that curved moustache and beaded goatee. He’d approached with nary a care, and leaned against the man’s desk as if he owned the very university. Those tight cutoff shorts leaving little to the imagination, and a cocky sensuality in his eyes that screamed ‘I dare you.”

He’d never admit it to Jack, but eating an apple later that day had helped his headache immensely. For all his liking of them, he’d never even known they were a headache aid in the first place. He supposed he liked the young man a bit more for that, maybe. But he really was a lousy student. He cringed to think what any of his other class grades looked like. He probably needed tutoring, and Calypso grant patience to whoever took it up. He was quite glad he’d never offered it himself. He was not a man of patience most days. Jack might be a different one though, he was surprising at times. When he actually bothered he did quite well, maybe he’d have a comeback, there was more than enough time. In his wanderings, he realized the thought of Jack Sparrow didn’t bother him as it did before.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 The door closed with a thump and he slipped off his coat, shaking it out a bit before moving over to the couch and dropping onto it. “You know, Miranda and Garrett really liked you.” He heard the woman’s sweet tone, gentle in the dim light of his studio apartment. The blue eyed man kicked his pointed boots up on the wooden coffee table and restrained a scoff. That was a flat out lie, none of her friends were particularly fond of him, except for like two, if that. He crossed his ankles and gave her a hum of recognition to let her know he heard her, but didn’t reply. Barbossa’s eyes shuttered closed and he felt the couch move, the slender redhead curling against his side. His arm came to drape around her shoulders and he sighed tiredly. “I’m proud of you, you know that? You’re doing so well.” Annalene kissed her fiancé on the cheek and then got up, disappearing into the bedroom. Deep ocean eyes flickered back open in the dim living area and in that moment Barbossa had never wanted to break something more. ‘You’re doing so well…” What was he? A dog for training?

He lay awake for some time that night, staring up at the ceiling of his room. The moon and street light filtering in from the window. It would only be a matter of time before the woman next to him would be there permanently and already he was starting to get weary of this. He turned a bit to look at the sleeping redhead, her wavy strands pulled back in a braid that hung over one shoulder. It was a bit of a warm night, the sheet at their waists. Annalene’s tank top had moved in her sleep to show off creamy skin along her stomach, a hand gently resting on her rising and falling chest and her head turned to one side. She was still beautiful, that he couldn’t deny. He’d thought for years that she was lovely, and growing up with her hadn’t changed that. In moments like these though, in the silence, where he could finally be left alone with his thoughts; he pondered on if he really loved her the way she expected him too.

______________________________________________________________________________

 “Do you offer tutoring Heckie?” The nickname made the teacher grind his teeth and he looked up, knowing all too well who was invading his classroom early, still some time before he even had to worry about any students at all. It was suede fringed pants today, so the man did in fact own something other than cutoff shorts, imagine that. Not that the damn brown pants were much better when it came to really hiding his figure. “No, an if ye call me tha again I’ll fail ye on principal.” The dreadlocked man gave a dramatic gasp and once again was leaning on the desk, Mr. blue eyes had yet to even look at him properly though. “For shame, using your authority for evil, dear Barbossa.” He made a tittering of disappointment and finally was regarded properly. “Jack what ye be wanting? I have papers te finish gradin’.” He said with a heaved sigh and only received a shrug of caramel colored shoulders. “Can I not drop in for an early visit with my favorite professor?”

“Oh I be yer favorite eh?” He wasn’t a fool, he knew every tactic in the book, and Jack was starting with charm. “Aye, you most certainly are.” The younger smirked and was suddenly very close on Barbossa’s right side, making himself comfortable by taking a seat on the desk, legs crossing. By Poseidon, Jack knew how to push it, he’d best watch himself. However, surprise bled in a moment later when he felt a warm hand press to his forehead. Barbossa stared at the young man, his touch strangely gentle, and chocolate hues filled with concern. “My my Hector…. whatever is the matter? Since the first moment I saw you, you looked quite downtrodden. What has been done to you my darling?” The dark toned hand caressed down his cheek and the professor felt his breath hitch, ringed fingers stroking gently over his beard before a smile unlike any other, appeared on Jack’s full lips.

Barbossa wasn’t even aware he’d been holding his breath until he forced it out between tight lips. He was stiff in his desk chair, as those kohl lined eyes looked deep into his, and he swallowed hard. Where did his student get off doing something like this? Being so close, touching him so carelessly, calling him by his first name? And just why the hell was he allowing it? He mentally shook himself and pushed the youth’s hand away from his face. “That not be yer concern, Jack.” The name was snapped and he gave the dreadlocked man a fierce stare, receiving a pout in return that was quickly hidden away. “Now ye be havin a seat, or ye be leavin.” The bohemian man hummed sulkily, but stood turning on his heel, and swaying with all the usual flamboyancy toward the desk he’d claimed as his usual seat. The rest of the class filtered in over time and it gave the blue eyed man a chance to shove that strange encounter to the back of his mind until a later time.

_________________________________________________________________________________

 The home was comfortably cluttered, artistic disarray as one might describe it. Collections of objects from different places, including New Orleans, Jamaica, and Barbados. Dried puffer fish, animal skeletons, voodoo dolls, and bottled odds and ends showed that the interpretive dance teacher was so much more than that. Oddities for an odd and wonderful person. Tia Dalma was some of the best company he could ask for. Barbossa didn’t get along with people often, and had a rather obvious grudge in fact with a former confidant named Sao-Feng, which had ended in a fist fight…. Needless to say he was bad at keeping friends. Tia, was a breath of fresh air, and she wasn’t afraid to tell the older man when he was being stupid. Hector dropped down onto her couch as she closed the door behind them. There was the scent of incense in the air, and he already felt at ease. Annalene was at his place with her friends, and he could tell when he talked to her earlier that they were going crazy over picking a wedding dress, so he’d gladly taken the invite to Tia’s place for a drink. It wasn’t that he was hiding, it had just been a stressful….. okay yes he was hiding, he could admit. “So what seems to be on your mind?” She asked and passed him a glass of whiskey. He wasn’t a big whiskey drinker, but the woman could tell he needed something strong.

He took it gratefully and downed a generous sip. “Who be sayin’ there anything on me mind?” The look he received could turn his insides to dust, and he released a heavy breath. “I had what would be called an epiphany late last evening.” The dreadlocked woman waved a hand for him to continue as she went about searching her living room for something. She was quite an interesting woman honestly, unique in every way, with roots that went back to Obeah origins. She could offer a helping hand when she felt like it, or perhaps even just take a look into things and point him in the right direction. He had a lot to thank her for when it came to not only listening to his bullshit, but also giving that mystical aid in things. “I’m not sure I love Annalene the way she’s expectin’ me….” There was an amused huff from the woman, before she stood from where she was crouched down in front of an open cabinet. “Dis is not a new sight to my eyes Hector.” He hummed and took another drink, breathing out at the burn that went all the way down. “It be that obvious?”

The Jamaican woman nodded in confirmation. “De two of you always were a strange pair to me.” A laugh escaped the man on the deep green couch and he glanced back to the woman as she came to settle next to him, a bag in one of her hands. “Ye wouldn’t be surprised how much I’ve heard that. Not even ‘er friends know why she be marryin’ me.” She tugged open the drawstring of the black bag and let the bird bones inside clatter out on the wood coffee table in front of where they sat. “You consider it more of an obligation den love, is dis correct?” The darker skinned woman asked as she took the bones into her hands shifting them around. His blue eyes watched her in curiosity and he set his empty glass on the coffee table. “Suppose it is.” He shrugged lightly relaxing back again, stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles. “Den dis should be obvious why you are having dis dilemma. Love come from de heart, not de mind. Dat is why it is blind.” She laughed and smiled sweetly at him before tossing the bones out on the table. “I often wonder what those incredible eyes see Tia.” Hector smirked gently at the Jamaican woman as she stared down at the bones. Slowly a grin crept across her black lipsticked lips. “Keep wondering Barbossa.” Brown met blue and a huff of laughter escaped the bearded man.

She refused to tell him anything about what the bones said no matter how much he asked, and plied him to relax and shut up by refilling his glass. After that he lost track between the laughter and reminiscing, but he was smiling and hell he hadn’t done that in a while. As he left her with a hug at the door, she waved him off. “Oh and Barbossa, tell dat student of yours hello for me.” Tia smirked winking, and headed back into her home before the professor could say anything. He knew all too well who she meant, the tricksy woman. How did she always know these things?


	4. Chapter 4

He might have had a few, but he felt good, relaxed as he let himself into his apartment. The chattering and hooting of the women inside became low as he entered, and he was quite thankful for that. Anna was up on her feet with a grin as she went to her fiancé, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to the teacher’s cheek. “Welcome home darling…” Her brows suddenly screwed up and her smile dropped. “Were you at that creepy voodoo woman’s house again?” It was like a whip snap, Barbossa’s mood dropping at a steep pace as he rolled his blue hues to the heavens and asked for patience. “I told you I don’t like that woman Hector, ugh you smell like whiskey and those disgusting incense of hers.” The redhead released him and stepped back crossing her arms. He could feel the eyes of the three women in the sitting area staring their way with interest. Sure, take it all in you gossipy bitches, revel in the drama. “Well ye don’t have to like her Anna, but she happens ta be me friend, an ifn’ ye recall I ‘ave very few a those.” The hazel eyed woman tensed and cleared her throat pointedly, earning another eye roll from her soon to be husband. She was mad he wasn’t watching his speech around her dear high class friends, but frankly right now he couldn’t give two shits. 

He growled lowly in irritation and slid his coat from his shoulders, turning and breezing past her, black boots tapping across the wood flooring as he entered the bedroom. He could hear her fast steps following him, before he cringed as she slammed the bedroom door behind them. Apparently she wasn’t going to let this go and return to her friends, he’d been so happy, damn. He tossed the brocade coat on the bed and turned to meet the ridiculous woman behind him. “What are you doing?” She asked huffily and he heaved a sigh. “What do ye mean Anna?” She powered on, intent on having the stupid argument and Barbossa wanted another drink. It was amazing how fast a buzz could disappear when this woman started ranting. “Going off to that woman’s house when we’re engaged? Coming home smelling like whiskey and the incense in her home. Do you know how that makes us look in front of my friends?” The grey haired man dropped down on the bed and slowly started to drown her out as the redhead got heavy into a rant. He could care less how they looked, he wasn’t interested in saving face in front of a couple of stuck up rich girls. Besides, it wasn’t as if he was sleeping with Tia, though the thought had crossed his mind, she was a beautiful woman after all. Then again she’d have his balls in a bag if he tried to put the moves on her.

Barbossa slipped off his boots and let them heavily drop to the floor, nodding to Annalene when appropriate. These arguments were usually one sided because he recently couldn’t muster the energy to give a damn, and that probably pissed the woman off more, but she’d just have to deal with it. He had his mind on other things, concerning again that unusual student of his. Why would Tia mention him? As if he and Jack were friends. They didn’t even know each other, not really. The train of thought however made him recall that day, before class. Did the man even know the term ‘personal space’? Was he just like that with everyone, or was Hector special? Favorite teacher? Was Jack really just trying to flatter him? And the touches, so gentle, kind, to a perfect stranger. “Ye know what Anna, I don’t want te be havin’ this conversation righ’ now.” His voice truly surprised the woman, she hadn’t been expecting him to say anything, and it threw her off for a moment. “I’m tired, an I’ve had a long day, just wanted te take a little time with a friend an that be the end of it.” It was a definite dismissal if anything, and when the woman began getting touchy again and tried to snap at him, he was on his feet. “I’m takin’ a shower.” The bathroom door closed in her face, and Barbossa let himself have the satisfaction of her gaping fish look.

Her friends jumped in surprise as the bedroom door thumped open and they tried to pretend like they hadn’t been listening, quickly going back to looking at the bridal magazines. “Is everything alright?” One friend, Cassandra, a blond with an updo asked none too discreetly. The redheaded woman forced on a rather obviously fake smile and took a generous gulp of her wine, before flopping on the couch next to the other women. “Wonderful, things are just fine. Now…about that dress.” None of the women pressed the matter when they saw her reaction, but would no doubt hold that night in mind for gossiping later. 

________________________________________________________________________________

She’d gone to her parents, and that had been the first night in some time that Hector found himself alone in bed. He just hoped Anna hadn’t gotten her mother riled about them having a tiff, or he’d have to deal with the woman talking off his ear over something her daughter actually caused; yet again. He’d slept decent despite all that though, and didn’t feel as stressed as he made his way toward his classroom the following day. He knew he should feel bad about that, but he was enjoying waking up without a headache or his mind being weighed down by her picking and prodding at him. His blue hues caught sight of a flash of red before he was accosted by three all too familiar faces cutting him off outside. Right, red bandanna, Jack. “Good morning, you are looking less peaky than usual Hector my dear, and I mean that in the best possible way of course.” He swayed like a drunken sailor, hand held up and wrist curved as if he’d forgotten it was there. “Morning Barbossa, I asked my father about you, he said you were an arse in college.” Will smiled pleasantly as if he’d just given the man a compliment and Elizabeth just gave a somewhat pleasant wave, hiding her mirth. 

The teacher stared for a long time and gave a groan. Why did these three always migrate his way? And those had to be the worst greetings he’d heard in a long time, but so be it, he could play along. “Did he now? I imagine he would, yer father not being the type to know how to enjoy himself after all.” The teacher sneered at the brunette young man, who sputtered a moment. “Hey, he’s not…” His bohemian friend quickly cut in with a turn of his brows and lips. “He is a bit drab isn’t he?” The blond woman between them nodded and looked at her partner. “Sorry Will, your father is a bit of a bore.” Turner fought for an answer for a moment before giving up with a pout, Barbossa chuckling at the other two for taking his side. He stepped around them, but the three weren’t far behind. “So what my dear, has you in such a marvelous, vibrant, oh perhaps handsome….no ah.” Jack earned a look from the literature teacher and a raise of a brow at this line of wording, but Elizabeth seemed to jump in at just the right moment, seeing her embarrassed friend needed saving. “We’ve never seen you smile so much is all.” The dreadlocked man cleared his throat and grinned awkwardly, shifting his bag on his shoulder. “Precisely.” 

Sparrow couldn’t thank the other two enough for coming with him to say hello to Barbossa, and he felt a little silly for that. But, the man didn’t seem to want to have an extended conversation with him, always short with him and shooing him away. This way, they could just pass off as bothersome students wanting to playfully pester their teacher, and he could have more than a few minutes of conversation with the man. “Oh and why that be concernin’ te ye?” The grey haired man asked as they walked into the building, voices lowered for the respect of any early classes that were in progress then. “Well you’re usually more of an arse.” Will said bluntly and simply smiled at the glare he received. “Yes, like that.” The older man actually gave a huffed laugh and shook his head, turning down another hallway with the others in tow. They weren’t bothered by his nasty attitude when it came to students, instead of turning tail like most did, they forced themselves closer….. especially that bohemian beauty. 

It was low, nearly inaudible, but he was paying attention and amusement welled up in him. “It’s a cute arse though.” Elizabeth smacked Jack’s arm and cleared her throat, as the tattooed man hummed and hid his slight blushing. Hector was starting to understand now that he was paying more attention, the dear little bird had a crush on him, and that made a leer appear on his face once again. Cute really, but in some ways he hoped that’s all it was. The young man was…. Well just that, young, perhaps a bit too young for him.   
“Look, I be rather glad fer yer interest in me better mood, but it really not be yer concern…. Now off ye go, there still be time ‘fore class.” He was smiling when he faced the students clinging to his side. The ballsy brunette, the smart governess, and the wild little sparrow. He was starting to like them. To give Jack perhaps a little smile as well, he casted blue eyes the trinket strewn man’s way and winked, before retreating into his classroom. 

__________________________________________________________________________

“I have a deep seated need, to tear his clothes off with my teeth.” The caramel skinned man said plainly with a starved look on his face. He felt like a man parched of water and Hector Barbossa was a sweet spring, and good gods that was like a line out of a romance novel, what was wrong with him? He’d tried so hard to pass off this fancy of his as just a silly crush, but his thoughts always strayed back, this was nearly as bad as his old hang up on Norrington. “Ah revolting, Will, make him stop please.” The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head taking a seat on one of the benches of a picnic table. Her boyfriend sat next to her with a disturbed look of agreement. “Really Jack, you can think what you like about him, but please refrain from voicing it to us.” The other man sat across from them, moved up on his knees to lean across the table into their personal space, as he was wont to do. “I could kiss you, both of you, viciously and filthily for agreeing to come with me.” The hazel eyed man moved back a bit so he wasn’t breathing the same air. “Really, it’s fine, you’re welcome.” The woman quickly held up a hand as Jack turned toward her. “That’s not necessary, like Will said, you’re welcome.” 

Turner shook his head at their strange best friend, a smirk coming to his face anyway. It was good to see the man contented honestly, he and Elizabeth knew well…. No matter how much Jack tried to act like he wasn’t bothered, James’ flippantness had hurt him. It was hard after all to have any type of relationship when the other person treated you like a toy that could be tossed aside when they became bored. Even if nothing came out of this crush, which was expected, at least Sparrow’s affection was directed toward someone else. 

“His eyes are like damn sapphires.” A funny look appeared on the whiskey eyed man’s face and he snort, before the blond woman started laughing. “Oh dear, you’re waxing sentimental, have you been reading romance novels again Jack?” He chuckled lightly. “Alright yes, that was quite cliché of me agreed, though he really does have lovely eyes savvy?” Will grinned, but it fell quite quickly into a look of annoyance. “Something amusing?” James Norrington, all arrogance and rich elegant clothing stepped up to them. Swann managed a nod, and smiled lightly. “James.” The older student smiled at her handsomely and the man next to her rolled his eyes. “Elizabeth, wonderful to see you, riveting as always.” He nodded at her boyfriend firm and quick. “Turner.” A forced smile returned, and Will’s brows cinched in hidden displeasure. “Norrington.” However, as James turned to greet Jack, he was met with the sight of the bohemian man’s hips swaying as he walked away. The young Sparrow would be damned if he’d let his ex, ruin this high of happiness. Hector winked at him, and he was going to carry that image through his day, maybe even flirt with the man when they got into class. He had something better to fantasize about and he wasn’t going to let that go.


	5. Chapter 5

“Jack? Jack!” The dreadlocked man shook himself and focused back on the Spanish woman. “You’ve been nothing but distracted today, did something happen?” Angelica asked with a frown of worry. They were settled at a table outside a café which was close to the University. The scent of coffee, and baked goods wafting out from the open door. He had yet to tell anyone in his family about his new little crush on his literature teacher, and he wasn’t keen on telling either of their parents. They would question him too much. He had a feeling his step sister would keep it between them though, at least he hoped. The black haired man thought for a moment before giving in and asked rather bluntly. “Have you perchance ever had…. shall we say… stirrings toward a teacher before?” He held a gruff hum in his throat out of consideration, eyes narrowing curiously at the brunette woman beside him. “You mean a crush?” She cocked a brow at him and smirked lightly. “Yes alright a crush, satisfied?” He grunted and rolled his eyes at her teasing amusement.

“Who is it?” Angelica crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. She looked very nice, clad in a billowy white shirt with a purple vest and a bandanna holding back her wavy long hair from her bright eyes, it reminded him of a gypsy woman. The bohemian male got quiet and stirred his straw in his fruit smoothie, unsure for a time if he should tell her. It wasn’t as if she knew every teacher at the university, she only started there a year before him, so he gave in. “Hector Barbossa, he’s my literature teacher.” Immediately he regretted saying anything at the look he was receiving from the older woman. He couldn’t define it really; it was somewhat delight but more shock that had filled her features. “Jack….” He eyed her for a moment before she started laughing. “You never mentioned HE was your literature teacher, you just mentioned he was an ass…. I’m not sure whether to laugh or feel sympathy.” The man next to her felt offended almost instantly. “He’s not that bad.” A chuckle fell from her lips eventually. “Isn’t he like sixty?” He huffed and took a hearty drink of the mango smoothie, ignoring her laughter. “You sound like Elizabeth, he’s a delightful man.”

“Alright alright, so you have a crush on your sixty-year-old jerk of a literature teacher.” He narrowed his whiskey hues and turned away from her, indignantly crossing his legs and causing her to start laughing again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…. alright I’ll stop. Tell me why you like him.” The Spanish woman finally calmed down and gave a focused look, causing her step brother to level a gaze at her sternly, before he spoke again. “I just do…” The brunette woman blinked. “Well that’s not a good enough reason.” The other student stirred his drink again and gave a shrug. “As I said, he’s appealing albeit rough and hm grizzled, but I suppose that makes him all the more attractive.” She nodded a bit and sipped her tea, before taking a bite of the muffin in front of her. Jack had tried to steal a few chocolate chips from it earlier and had his hand smacked for his troubles. “I’ve never taken one of his classes, but I hear he’s tough, sometimes even mean. He has trouble keeping students.”

The young Sparrow hummed lightly in thought, and rest his chin on a balled up hand. “He’s what I would call an adventure, and you know I love a hm good, vigorous adventure.” Angelica shook her head with a laugh and dusted the crumbs from her fingers. “Yes, find the gold doubloons in your teacher’s trousers, sorry Jack that is one adventure I will be avoiding.” The younger man rolled his eyes again, sipping from his straw. “You, Will and Elizabeth always think the worst of me.” She reached over and snatched away his drink taking her own sip from it and getting an undignified squawk from the caramel skinned man. “Foul play, you said I couldn’t have a bite of your muffin…. That my dear sister is pure thievery.” She laughed and warded off his reaching grab, but the joy didn’t reach her eyes as she playfully tormented the younger man. Hopefully this was indeed just a crush, because that was a relationship headed for flaming rubble. Her worries were eased after a moment though, after all, it wasn’t as if one could fall in love with a man they hardly knew.

_____________________________________________________________________________

“What’s this I hear about a crush Jackie?” The older dreadlocked man leaned on the back of the leather couch, a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. The young man looked back at his mother then shot a look at his step sister, angrily flinging the closest thing at her, which happened to be a pillow. She made a slight grumble as it hit her in the face, but kept looking at her textbook, avoiding his glare and making it all too obvious she’d spilled their conversation. They had been sat in the living room, Angelica pouring over work, and Jack putting his off as usual in favor of watching tv. “It’s nothing mum.” The younger Sparrow said and set his booted feet up on the coffee table, crossing his ankles and arms. Teague swayed around the red couch in a similar manner to his son, but with less theatrics, and settled next to him. He propped a ringed hand against his temple and leaned back on the cushions. “Talk to me Jackie.” The other glanced toward Angelica and waved a hand about with a hiss. “Only if a certain betrayeree, walks the plank. Shoo, off with you.”

Teague chuckled lightly as his step daughter rolled her eyes and got up, heading off toward her room. “There, I’ve walked the plank, are you pleased?!” She called back and Jack nodded firmly before her door was heard closing. The young Sparrow gave an audible sigh and looked back at his mother. He knew the man would be relentless about this until he told him, he did however wonder how much Angelica had voiced, perchance he could pass it off as a crush on another student. “He caught my eye is all, he’s rather attractive.” The older Sparrow leveled a look at his son with a smirk on his lips. “Thinking of him? That why you not doing your work? Too distracted?” There was a thoughtful hum from the bohemian man and he looked back at whatever was playing on the tv currently. So maybe it was bad to fail a class simply with the hope that your good-looking teacher would tutor you, but as of now he’d had no luck in that endeavor. It looked grim. “You could say that, s’fine mum, I’ll get tutoring.” Ah what a lie, but maybe now he was in the clear, they could drop it, move onto other subjects. “So what’s he like?” Damn it all.

“Why the inquisition hm?” Jack narrowed his eyes at Teague suspiciously. The red coat clad man shifted and crossed his legs. “Ya know, believe it or not boy, I take an interest in yer life.” A dramatic gasp came from the young man and his eyes shifted about. “Since when?” He earned a smack on the arm and laughed, playfully shoving the older dreadlocked man. “He’s… well…” Jack thought a minute, then a minute more on how he could describe Hector without getting anymore questioning from his parent. Slowly his mother’s face shifted from amusement to concern, head cocking to one side. In truth the bohemian man didn’t really know Hector well at all, it hadn’t been bothering him, but now…. now it really was. Not even the memory of that appealing wink was making him feel better, or the bits of conversation. He wanted to know his teacher, really know him, and he was prepared to overcome his slight embarrassment to do so. He could be flirty as he had before, but suddenly that didn’t feel like enough. The more he thought about it, the more he realized only one answer came to mind. “He’s someone I’d like to get to know better.”

The young Sparrow stood, brows turning down and grabbed his work that he’d been pushing off. “S’cuse me mum, I’m having deep thoughts, and they are rather disputatious and… hm mystifying……I need to be…. not here.” He seemed to stare off into nothingness before he’d come to his senses and curved his lips into a perplexed look swaying to his bedroom. Teague stared after his son a second. Maybe this one would work out for him, his son needed a reliable partner. After shutting off the tv he then went to his bedroom as well, to find his bearded husband up in bed reading. “Our boy is fallin fast for someone.” He closed the door with an elegant movement of ringed fingers and stepped over to the bed slipping his coat from his shoulders. Edward set his open book on his chest, watching his partner. “That be not a strange occurrence for Jack.” Teague nodded and settled on the bed, starting to unbutton his dress shirt. “Very true, though I haven’t seen em this distracted since James was coming ‘round.” His husband’s brows raised in surprise at that admission. This was indeed something special. The young Sparrow had been mad for Norrington, could there really be another that surpassed his former affection for that lad?

The bed was a heaven sent, comfortable and familiar against his back. Whiskey hues stared up at the black, white skull emblazoned pirate flag that was tacked to his ceiling. He wasn’t focused on the comfort or anything in front of him though. How in the depths of Davy Jones Locker was he going to get to know Hector Barbossa more? He wasn’t a friend, he was a student, a student who for the better part of the last few weeks had been little more than a bothersome interrogator toward his infatuation. The man hadn’t been subtle in letting him know that. He was an idiot sometimes, but he’d rather get eaten by a kraken than admit that to anyone. He secretly hoped no kraken happened to be listening to that promise of course. How to get closer to Hector? His teacher, after all, wasn’t the most approachable man. He rolled on his stomach and tugged his pillow under his head, eyes shuttering closed. He hoped that rest would bring him an answer.

___________________________________________________________________________

The morning was filled with the chill of a previous rainfall, dew rolling off leaves, and the air smelled fresh. It would last until the warmth of the day took over, but the scent of the sea would always linger in the winds from the pure clear ocean a few miles away. It was on days like these that Hector was in some of his best moods, the only other times contained heavy rainfall and a good glass of rich cabernet or Bordeaux in his living room. He was slow on his walk toward his classroom, relaxing and taking in the air. Anna had apologized to him the night before, leaving his blue eyes widened with disbelief before she started to drop into a spiel that she was ‘just stressed about the wedding plans and shouldn’t have taken it out on him’. He had to admit, she told a convincing excuse. After she ‘apologized’ everything went back to ‘normal’ and he let it drop with lack of care. What was he doing? What happened to the spark?

He was shaken from his thoughts by a hand extended toward him. Ringed, with a tie of brown cloth at the fingers, in the caramel colored palm rested a vibrant shiny green apple. Deep ocean orbs slid over the bracelets and up the arm to his worst, but most interesting student. “I’m extending the olive branch as it were.” A nervous smile passed across Jack’s lips and he looked at the older man hopeful. Slowly Hector gave a nod and his long nailed fingers wrapped around the apple, taking it from his student’s hold. He was surprised to not see his two friends trailing after him, it seemed Jack had gotten back the courage to approach him alone once again. “You like them, right?” The dreadlocked man confirmed with a wave toward the fruit.

A smirk crossed the scarred man’s lips and he tilt his head in a nod. “Aye Jack, n’fact they be me favorite.” Gently the little bird’s smile became less worried. This wasn’t trifling, this was genuine. So the young man had no problem with frivolous flirting, but when it came to true affection, he became nervous and tripped up. It was for lack of a better word, sweet, and oh so dangerous. One might start actually caring for him if he kept that up.


	6. Chapter 6

They sat together on a dark wood bench, the campus had very little students walking around at that time, due to the early classes already in progress. Hector had found that they’d both arrived earlier than usual, him by mistake and Jack most likely on purpose, trying to get a meeting alone with him. The grey haired man sunk his teeth into the flesh of the juicy green fruit and glanced to the man next to him, who was staring down at his hands in his lap. He spoke after swallowing the first bite, voice light and curious. “Why do ye like me Jack?” The younger pushed his dreadlocks away from his neck, pondering the question. Everyone had been asking him that in different forms, including himself, but from Hector’s mouth it sounded changed. It sounded like something he’d actually want to answer, however he doubted the professor meant it in the way everyone else had.

“You’re unlike any teacher I’ve known. You’re… rather…. thought-provoking.” A gruff laugh escaped Barbossa and he looked out on the trees that dotted the campus. “I don’t believe I ever been referred te as such.” Hector saw those full lips pull into a small smile out of the corner of his eye and it caused another chuckle. Jack liked the way the older man looked when he smiled, it was fitting, and he wanted to see more. “Most times the reflexive term be something more along the lines of ‘git’ or ‘arse.’” This caused a laugh from the pretty young sparrow and he shrugged a bit. “I never said you weren’t either of those.” He teased. His heart swelled as he was allowed that look of amusement once again. “Well then, suppose I ought te take the titles with pride, since I not be a man to change any time soon.” He paused for another bite, speaking again after enjoying it. “S’not what I meant though Jack…. I been a fool te not recognize sooner, yer feelings.”

The black haired young man absolutely froze up, as if he’d been left in arctic waters for an extended time. Barbossa could see the other’s gears turning in his mind, and his whiskey bottle hues looked cornered. He wanted to run for it, that embarrassment back full force because his crush had found out about said crush. In truth Barbossa couldn’t blame the young man for his reaction, anyone would be devastated by that revelation. He was glad to at least see that the student was still breathing. “Stirrings…” Jack said jumbled and quickly. “Not feelings….” He cleared his throat and seemed to force his shoulders to relax, he was being stupid, he’d spent so long talking himself up to do this and now he was being tripped up yet again. “Stirrings Hector my dear.” His eyes flitted to the man beside him and he tried to wave away the awkward mist that had permeated the air. Slowly a smirk appeared across the teacher’s lips again. “Oh…. Stirrings it be then.” He said with mirth. “Can’t say I’m not flattered, never had a lad young as you enamored by meself.”

With a puff of his chest the bohemian man crossed his legs and watched closely as blue eyes flitted down to look at said legs. The action caused his stomach to do a little flip. Was his teacher checking him out? It made him a little put off that he hadn’t thought to wear a pair of his cutoff shorts that day. “Will and Elizabeth think me foolish.” He hummed in thought and swayed a hand about. “Little do they know; foolishness can be a very good attribute when used to one’s leverage.” The grey haired man chuckled and shook his head a bit, the crunch of another bite filling the moment of silence before he swallowed and spoke. “Oh I’ve no doubt yer one te use foolishness te its limit Jack.” A self-satisfied grin appeared on the dreadlocked man’s lips before it dropped shortly after. “Wait a moment…. did you just insult me?” The laughter escaping the older man gave him his answer, though he couldn’t help but laugh along with him, before giving him a playful shove in the shoulder, causing them to be moved closer together in his attempt at force.

The smile on the university teacher’s face made Jack’s heart flutter as he leaned himself nearer to the warmth that was the other man’s body, once again not bothering with the ideal of personal space. Barbossa said nothing though, nor did he seem annoyed by it in the least as he once had, and Jack had to count that as another jewel in the chest for him. This boy was determined, and Hector had to say he liked that. He slipped an arm to rest on the back of the bench and propped a booted ankle on his knee, tossing the core of the apple into a bin not far from the bench. His long limbs seemed to cage the bird from leaving his side for the time being. The little Sparrow was in heaven. “Ye know Jack, this be a good opportunity te let ye know, yer doing terrible in me class.” The black haired man let go an offended gasp, at a loss for words for a moment at that shift. “Am not.” He said petulantly. “Ye are.” His professor said with an unamused brow raise toward the tattooed male. Again the huffy voice came, but firmer. “Am not.” Barbossa rolled his eyes and met him for firmness. “Ye are too, and ye damn well know it.” After a few moments, whiskey brown eyes danced back to his own and a smooth leer graced the dreadlocked man’s features. The greying man shook his head with a chuckle.

“M' having a thought....suppose I do happen to know that a certain student is struggling in a certain class, would the teacher of this certain class be…inclined to aiding said student in shall we say perhaps…tutoring of some type or other?” The goateed man raised his brows in curiosity and cast a transparent glance toward the man next to him. He could hear Barbossa’s nails tapping on the back of the bench to his left, the man looking at him with narrowed blue hues, and pursing his lips. “I told ye already Jack, I don’ offer tutoring….” The younger slowly frowned, feeling the disappointment starting to seep in rather quickly. “However…” Almost instantly the student perked up like an excited mutt being tossed a bone, chocolate orbs darting back toward the teacher who was looking thoughtful. “I’ll think bout it.” Barbossa’s eyes widened as the bohemian man was suddenly pushed right against him, arms tossed around his neck in a hug. “Oh thank you Hector darling. I can assure you, with the deepest of sincerity, I shan’t let you down.” He’d dropped the hug but was practically leaning in the older man’s lap, still consumed with excitement.

A shiver made its way slowly up the teacher’s spine, and he clenched his hands, hues still intent on the young man leaning into his personal space. He wasn’t sure how to categorize this odd feeling, but for lack of a better term, it was as if a spark had lit in his chest. "I din' say yes." The flamboyant young man gave a wave of his hand carelessly and was leaning in, breath ghosting across the bearded man's lips with how close he was. "You will...." He wiggled his hand in front of Barbossa's face as if attempting to magically charm the answer he wanted out of him, the older man staring at him with a highly unimpressed gaze. "Because you see, that's what they say, they always say yes.... I'm Jack Sparrow after all mate." He nodded as if that explained everything, the teacher rolling his eyes and hiding a smile as the dreadlocked man pulled back again.

The young bird had opened his mouth to speak again when they were interrupted by a sing song voice calling out. "Hector sweetie!" Jack's face twisted into a look of confusion and disgust, tightening his teeth and tilting fully back from the older man beside him. The grey haired man hoped and prayed to Calypso that it wasn't who he thought it was and was sorely discouraged as the redheaded woman came up to his side, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad I found you." Anna said sweetly. "You weren't in your office or classroom so I had a bit of trouble at first." She handed off a file to him and he had to slightly thank her, he'd forgotten the graded papers for one of his classes at home. "Anna, thank ye.." She smiled lovingly at him then turned to the black haired man sitting next to him."Oh how do you do? I'm Annalene Avalona, Hector's fiance." She held out a hand and Jack felt the internal screaming. He gave a rather forced and uncomfortable smile, before just as awkwardly shaking the hand offered to him. "Ah Jack Sparrow savvy? uh.. Student..." A thorny chuckle escaped him and he stood from the bench.

The bohemian man felt sick to his stomach, Barbossa was engaged? Not to mention she was bloody beautiful, with a huge diamond in the damndable ring on her finger. The blue eyed man was less than pleased, his smile dropping as he looked over to the young man no longer at his side. "Oh, you're one of Hector's students? I'm so sorry, did I interrupt something?" The professor opened his mouth to say 'yes she damn well did', but the other male jumped in before he could. "No, nothing at all... S'cuse me I'll just be on me way." He sounded broken, but tried to hide it. Forcing yet another smile, he waved his hands wiggling his fingers, and turned on his heel. The young Sparrow just wanted to get away, he felt like an idiot; his boots tapped in his rush over the concrete. "Jack!" The young Sparrow stopped at that gruff and wonderful voice that seemed to have a rope strung around his heart, the end clutched in a long nailed hand. He released a heavy sigh and tapped his toe before flipping back in a flurry of glinting jewelry, hands aloft. "Yes, Hec-..." He cleared his throat at the inappropriateness that would cause. "Barbossa?"

She still stood there, her hands resting on her partners broad blue clad shoulders, as if she were silently taunting Jack in a way that said 'he's mine, not yours.' However the next words from his professor had him stumbling a bit despite thinking he was standing rather firmly in place. "I'd be glad te tutor ye." He was smiling, and it was the most handsome and tender smile that the tattooed youth had seen, and it was directed at him, this was just as good as the wink he'd received earlier. "Feel free te contact me this evenin'." The dreadlocked man tried not to be overcome by the rush of feeling at the older man finally giving in, even seeming to welcome it. "I look forward to it, Barbossa." The bohemian man swallowed down the happiness that swelled through him, it would be rather suspicious to be overly excited over being tutored after all. He then scampered away, still attempting to remain at a reasonable pace.

It took a whole two minutes for Hector to realize he was watching that perk ass sway as the flamboyant man walked away. His fiancee grinned and pushed herself into his line of sight, thankfully looking clueless at him checking out the retreating form. "That was so sweet of you to offer a hand to one of your students." She kissed his lips and he hummed, giving a small peck back, and trying to ignore the unpleasantness twisting in his gut like tentacles. "I'm sorry, I have to be off to work, have a good day darling."

___________________________________________________________________________

"Where were you this morning?" Elizabeth asked curiously as the three sat under the shade of a large tree, a gentle breeze carrying the scent of ocean waves. Will pulled the lid off his lunch and leaned back against the trunk of the tree looking over at their black haired friend. He tossed a few dreadlocks over one of his shoulders, waving his hand at a dread wildly when it caught on one of his rings before falling flat to join the others. "Nowhere..." The blond eyed him and crossed her arms after a moment. "Oh yes Jack, that was so believable." Her tone drew out sarcastically and he stuck his tongue out at the young woman. "Usually we can't get you to shut up." The brunette man said through a bite of rice pilaf and smiled at the glare he received. "I was engaged in a bit of a chat with our local debonair professor if you're so interested." He hummed and stroked his beaded goatee looking at the other two. "Alright, now that's quite strange, you never miss an opportunity to talk about Barbossa." The young woman looked at him with surprise cascading across her features. "Even when we don't wish to hear it." Turner added in unhelpfully.

The bohemian man heaved a sigh and looked down uncomfortably, catching the blonde's attention quickly. "Jack is something the matter? I thought you'd be pleased to have a chance to speak with him, were you nervous?" He glanced back up to her and shook his head gently. "Oh don't have me wrong dear Miss Swan, our conversing was all too enjoyable, and no nerves.... ah much.....however, I met Hector's fiance, did you know?.....and of course she's gorgeous and oh so titillating, because she has to be, she has to be..because I'm oh so lucky in this way.... stupid, damn, wench, yes that's what she is.. rock on her finger the size of a bloody small country." He tilt his head back a bit and curved his lips in distaste. He knew the other two were staring at him, eyes blinking at his not in the least bit hidden rage rant. "Well, you don't sound bitter." Will said, tone dripping sarcasm, and he received a scathing smile from the man covered in jewelry. "Sheeee doesn't deserve him!" The young Sparrow's tone was irritable and he reeled it in with an awkward little clearing of his throat, roasted hazelnut eyes drawing away, playing with one of his dreadlocks.

"Jack, he's our teacher, it's not really as if you had a chance anyway...." Elizabeth looked at him oddly after the little outburst, as the young Turner went back to his food in the wake of being snapped at like a hungry alligator. "I realize that alright? He's simply...so....." The dreadlocked man waved a hand about as if he were trying to pluck his thought process from the very air around him and sighed. "He's so...virile, strong...handsome, granted rough around the edges....however, he has this other side, he's amusing, charming...and those moments when he reads from a story or poem he greatly enjoys... you hear the passion in his voice, the...sensual tenderness... the love. He reminds me a bit of me... and really what's not to love about me?" The young woman stared in shock and her eyes seemed to widen even more if possible. "Jack....are you falling for him?" The look of horror she received confirmed her gut feeling, but the black haired man waved his hands about. "What?! No of course not! No, no....I would never!.....perhaps....a bit... yes.." He whined with a pained sound, head dropping into his hands. "Oh hell.. would you shut up?"


	7. Chapter 7

He'd been sitting in front of the laptop for nearly an hour, staring at the email he'd typed up to Barbossa. He shouldn't be this damn nervous about contacting the man, it wasn't as if he'd been asked on a date, although that would have been absolutely marvelous.... only in his dreams. He was just emailing to ask where he'd have tutoring. It would no doubt be at the school, he didn't know too much of the campus yet but someone would be able to point him in the right direction if need be. The bohemian man shook his head again and huffed, flailing his hands about before taking a breath. He finished the short letter, something quick and to the point before sending it. The dreadlocked young man leaned back in his desk chair crossing his arms and attempting to stamp down the little voice in his head that said he should flirt more. The man had a fiance, and as soon as he'd reminded himself of that he wanted to raid his parents liquor cabinet. It wouldn't be the first time.

His laptop chimed and the young sparrow pulled his attention back, bringing up the messenger. With a few half hearted clicks he glanced over a conversation with Elizabeth and Will, the text simply reading 'Chat?' He shrugged and tapped the group conversation call. After a moment or so the couple came into view on their camera's and Jack opened his own, the picture fuzzy before clearing up. The tattooed man immediatley started laughing at the image of the blond in a cucumber face mask, her hair in a braid. "Hello to you too Jack." The young woman said shaking her head with a smile. Her boyfriend smirked and waved, his girlfriend returning it. "Ah, deepest apologies Mrs. Swann, it was frightfully unexpected." Jack greet them with a little wiggle of his fingers and took a drink of the bottled soda he had next to his books on the desk. "Well some of us actually like to take care of our bodies, and not pump them full of sugar, and any junk they try to call food." He shot her a look and set his soda aside, choosing not to comment on that. 

"What... what in the world are you wearing Jack?" The brunette man squinted at his screen and shook his head. "It's a half shirt Will." The blond supplied with a shrug and Turner sighed. "Sometimes, I truly forget how gay you really are." The tattooed man huffed out a dramatic breath and set his long legs up on the desk, leaning back. "It's puzzling how you could ever forget, with how often I talk bout wanting our professor's dick up my arse." The other man immediately covered his ears and his partner gave a groan. "You're oversharing again Jack." He just grinned at the screen and switched windows, surprised to already see a reply from the older man in his inbox. He brought it up as Elizabeth started talking about her dance class. Apparently her father said it would be elegant to have that knowledge, of course the Governor didn't know she was taking a wild interpretive dance class, that had more hip shaking than would be considered decent at a high society party. Honestly he was interested himself, it sounded like fun.

The little bird grabbed up his bottled soda again, taking a drink as his whiskey hues cast across the words written back to him. It didn't take long though before he was almost pulling a spit take, instead choking on the liquid, and causing his friends conversation to stop. The raven haired man nearly fell out of his chair, coughing and Liza's eyes widened. "Jack? Are you alright?" He finally came back into frame as the other two began to really worry, and he blurted without any finesse or clarification. "He wants to tutor me at his damn home! I have his address!" The blond shook her head. "Wait, slow down... who...what?" He'd told them more about the whole situation earlier that day, and had been like a love sick drunk talking about getting to be tutored, as if it was the peak of a romantic get away.

"I have Barbossa's address, were I religious I'd thank the floaty persons above." He finally said, making a very wrong sign of the cross and Will released something between a strangled laugh and a cough. "Well Jack, apparently you aren't the only one who could care less about professionalism." The bohemian man flapped a hand about in disinterest of what the other had to say. "Oi.." He then simply made a half assed buzzing sound and caused the couple over the call to laugh. "I can't believe he gave you his address... he does know what he's getting into right?" The Sparrow heaved a sigh and rest his chin on a hand. "I hadn't kept in mind his devil fiance might be there." Will gave the other young man an unimpressed look ."You don't even know the woman." He was outright ignored though, only given a rather nasty look. "Don't panic Jack." Elizabeth said gently, but not really focused as she was busy painting her toe nails. 

"You're saying that as though it were bloody simple." Jack dropped his face onto his arms with a rather childish pout. "Obviously it isn't simple. But you're going to him for tutoring, that's what he'll be expecting." The brunette man leaned back against his headboard, and shift his laptop till he was more comfortable. "Precisely, so jumping his bones....what has my life become.... is not an option." The blond woman shook her head with a roll of her eyes. Looking back up, the young sparrow swayed a hand about in front of his face. "Elizabeth dear, you seem to be.... cracking.... in this general area..." She released a small sound of surprise scrambling to put down the nail polish and get up from her bed. "I'll be right back." She said before disappearing from camera view. Will gave a charming chuckle, glad his girlfriend was so relaxed in front of him, so natural. Jack was moonstruck despite the warnings of his friends and their concerns. He would get to see Barbossa's home. A glance into the life of the man he was falling for. Thinking back to the morning before, and the moments before the winsome wench showed up. His handsome professor looked so relaxed, maybe even a little bit happy that they were talking. He didn't shy from Jack getting so close and he could have sworn he was being checked out by the older man. "When is the tutoring session anyway?" Will asked when his girlfriend had returned from washing her face. Switching windows again Jack skimmed over the email. "O'l Hector is free on Friday it would seem." 

"Then here's what you're going to do.....Jack.... Jack, focus." Rolling his deep hazelnut eyes he switched the screen back to look at his two friends properly. "You are going to visit him with book bag in hand, ready to be tutored and nothing else." The black haired man stared at her, blinking a few hundred times or so, as if he was absolutely perplexed by what she was saying. Even the young Turner couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him seeing that reaction. "I'm sorry.... that sounds dreadfully boring.... you're telling me I should not objectify and seduce my English Professor?" The blond woman was glaring at him as if attempting to set him on fire through her screen and pursing her lips tightly. "Yes... that's precisely what I'm saying." Well that was just too bloody bad, because he was going to do what he damn well pleased. He knew what he saw, and Hector Barbossa was more than interested in him.  
___________________________________________

The complex was tall, overlooking the beach, and actually rather charming. Glancing back down at the paper he'd jotted the address on, Jack checked the apartment number then headed into the building. He walked up the dark wood staircase, passing halls and doors until he got to the top floor. His boots made a tap down the hallway, whiskey bottle hues counting down the silver door numbers until he stopped, a slow smirk coming to his lips. The bohemian man fixed his hair, shoving the piece of paper into the pocket of his cut off shorts and taking a deep breath. Shifting his book-bag on his shoulder, he drew up his hand with a flick of the wrist and knocked on the door, rings making a metallic tap. It only took a few minutes before the older professor opened the door and his young student was bowled over by the handsome vision before him. White dress shirt unbuttoned halfway down the chest, fitted black jeans with knee high boots. His hair hung in a loose ponytail, with a deep silky blue bandanna holding it back. 

"Jack. Get yerself in here lad." The caramel skinned man swayed dreamily into the apartment like a sleep walker, and was taken by not only Barbossa but his home as well. Large windows lined an entire wall, letting in the light. Sure it wasn't the most high class place, a studio apartment after all. Only one door that probably led to the bedroom, and everything else in the wide expanse area mix of living room, dining room and kitchen. The only feeling that Jack was getting from it however, was comfort. It was so, Barbossa, and there wasn't really any other way to put it. "My my Isn't this cozy Heckie.." He boldly reached out and took the older man's arm, leaning into his side with a sweet little smile. The action earned him a bit of a fond eye roll. "Aye, I'd give ye a tour, though you just need ta look about." He gave a slight pawing at the professors shoulder and gazed at him. "M' sure you could give me a tour of the bedroom later..." 

The older man was deeply surprised at his boldness, that flirting was back. This boy was something else. He really couldn't express how much he was enjoying it though, the college student was a nice change of pace, it felt good to be legitimately attractive to someone for just being himself. Jack was vibrant, and didn't harp on him, he was laid back, working around things as they came. For the first time in a while he could breathe and just be in his element of tutoring the other, not have to worry about Anna and her damn nosy friends. He'd been nothing but pleased when she mentioned giving space to him and his student so they were able to focus. "C'mon now Jaaack...." He shook his head with a huff of laughter and led the raven haired student toward the dining table. It was old oak, hearty and solid, stained dark. The younger set his leather bag onto the table to fish out his literature book and a notebook, before taking up the seat next to his beloved teacher.  
__________________________________

"Honestly Jack, ya smarter than ye give yerself credit for..... I be thinking yer jus bored at this point." They'd been working for a few hours already when Barbossa eyed the young man in the seat next to his own. The other heaved a sigh and cast an overly pouty gaze to his professor. "I don't find you a bore in the least Heckie dear..... simply all the other bits.... the nonsense." In return, the grey haired man rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his chair. "Ye meaning the work?" The dreadlocked young man grinned and snapped his fingers, as if he had been having one hell of a time finding the word. "Aye, the nonsense."

"Jack, ye not be passin' me class if ye not be working. That not be a difficult concept." Playing with a dreadlock, the sparrow swallowed down his nerves of being so alone with the older man. Slipping into that seductive tone, and hand up like some drunkard. He could do this.... well that's what he told himself anyway, and he was a master of giving himself good advice. He'd picked this outfit specifically for the fact it showed off so much skin. From the half shirt he wore, to the white cut offs that curved up his caramel legs more like booty shorts; He craved to see those ocean hues on him once more. "Perhaps in your generosity and kindness.... you could ah see fit to pass me for.... extra enjoyment?" The older man smirked and leaned close, causing his student to grin in return, charmingly. Crossing his legs, he showed off those lean muscles, those thighs that might look wonderful around Barbossa's waist. A piece of grayed hair found its way into fingers tipped with black polish, hook, line, and sinker..... he was going to seduce this handsome literary captain. He liked this, being so close to the man again so soon. The bohemian bird breathed in that musky cologne, something like the ocean and leather.... it stirred his body and caused his heart to speed up like the beating of a drum. "Now Jack, ye not be thinkin' it that easy do ye? Ye be workin' like everyone else." It hit him then that this damn boy could have just asked Swann for help, clever little thing. Hector gave a snort and moved out of their close proximity. Jack sat blinking, and jaw hanging open unattractively. It didn't work.....well hells.

Sitting there for a time, his whiskey eyes watched the other man after regaining his bearings. He felt foolish, why was he attempting the old tricks when they were alone? He remembered the morning they'd spent talking and shook himself back to the present, none of that pointless flirting he promised and kicked aside the lust ideal. This was a wonderful chance to get to know the man behind the eye candy, know him as a person, and he liked that idea even more. "What's your favorite color Heckie dearest? I'd imagine blue, ya look quite strapping in it." The professors hand paused in his writing where he was looking over some of Jack's work. Brows furrowing in confusion, his pretty blue eyes met that of the bohemian's brown. "That be a mighty surprisin' question Jack." The younger man huffed and shifted in his chair as if nervous or uncomfortable, his cheek's growing a little flushed. "I can be bloody curious if I'd like, there isn't a law against it." The professor snort at the obvious attempt to cover embarrassment. "Aye, it be blue, now focus yer eyes 'ere again boy." The younger man smiled softly after a minute and did as bade, looking back to the work before them. He had to admit, he focused better with Barbossa helping him.


End file.
